


ButlerTale

by DamienSS



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienSS/pseuds/DamienSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel falls down a random hole and finds himself in the Underground. Will he survive without his butler's help?</p>
<p>Black Butler characters belong to Yana Toboso. Undertale characters, plot, and dialog belong to Toby Fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ciel in the Underground

Ciel walked outside of his manor one afternoon, just after lunch. He was in need of some fresh air. He wore a simple blue suit, and carried his walking stick. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked through the garden, eventually making his way to the edge of the woods. Sebastian was somewhere inside the manor, probably cleaning. Good thing Ciel had no plans that day, for he would soon find himself lost.

He walked through the patch of woods that surrounded his manor, not really paying attention to where he was going. He paused as he noticed what looked like a hole in the middle of a patch of trees. The Earl stepped closer to inspect it, being careful not to fall in. He couldn't see anything inside the hole; it was all black. He turned to head back to the manor, but ended up slipping on a twig and falling backwards, into the hole.

He shouted for Sebastian and landed a couple moments later. He was surprised to see himself in a patch of buttercups. Light fell onto the flowers, but everywhere else was somewhat dark. He couldn't really make out anything. He looked up at the hole, but didn't see anything. He tried calling for Sebastian, but quickly became upset when the butler didn't show. He sighed and stood up, deciding to venture forward and try to find a way out. Might as well investigate.

He walked forward, down what seemed like a set path; others must have fallen down this hole. He eventually came to a set of large, dark purple doors. He pushed open the doors and found yet another patch of buttercups. But this patch seemed different. There was a single flower in the middle, standing and.....staring at him? This flower had a face. He hesitantly stepped forward, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!," exclaimed the flower. "Hmm...You're new to the Underground, aren't ya? Golly, you must be confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will just have to do. Ready? 'Cuz here we go!," Flowey said.

Ciel quietly listened, becoming more confused with every second that passed. The moment the flower stopped talking, a red heart appeared before him. It glowed and floated just in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise. "W-what on earth is this? Am I dreaming?"

"See that heart? That's your Soul. Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? LOVE of c-course," the flower says. It then seems to glitch, and smiles mischievously for a moment while whispering "Level of Violence...".

"You want some LOVE, don't you? I'll share some with you! Down here, love is shared through little friendliness pellets," Flowey said. Suddenly, a bunch of what looked like pills to Ciel shot out from the flower, straight towards the floating heart, and the Earl. Ciel's eye widened, and he quickly moved out of the way.

"Hey, buddy...You missed them...," Flowey said, seeming a bit sad. "Let's try again!" Once again, little white pellets shot out from the flower, aimed for the heart. Ciel dodged once more.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!," said Flowey, who was quickly becoming angry. Ciel simply dodged once again. Flowey sighed, and his expression changed, showing his more evil side. 

"You know what's going on here, don't you? You just want to see me suffer. DIE."

Suddenly, Ciel was surrounded by the white pellets; there was no escaping this time. He covered his face with his hands, not fully understanding what was going on. Then, the pellets disappeared, and the flower was kicked away. Ciel blinked and gazed towards what seemed like a giant goat lady, who had come into the room. She was dressed in purple robes, with some sort of insignia on the front. She came over to him and spoke to him.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...," said the goat lady. "If only she knew...," thought Ciel. "Don't be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through here daily to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time...Come. I will guide you through the catacombs. This way," she says, as she turns and starts walking down the path. Ciel hesitantly follows, wanting to find a way out of there so he could return to his manor.

They pass through another set of large purple doors, into a purple corridor. Ciel continues to follow Toriel as she leads him through many, almost identical, corridors. Vines hang from the walls, and a few signs and switches line some of the walls. At one point, she pauses and asks him if he likes butterscotch, or cinnamon, to which he says he likes cinnamon more. 

After what seems like an eternity to the Earl, who, by now, has started using his walking stick, they reach a set of stairs. Up above, one last set of doors can be seen. But these ones seem different. These doors have the same insignia on them that is seem on Toriel's clothing. He follows Toriel up the stairs, and waits while she opens the door. He feels a bit...happy?....Thinking he has now found his way out and can return home.

But he is disappointed once the doors are opened. He steps through them to find himself in a cozy little home, one that supposedly belonged to Toriel. He sighed a little and ventured inside. The first room he found looked like a parlor of sorts; bookshelves lined the walls, and next to the fireplace was a cozy chair, one that looked just perfect for Toriel.

Toriel came up next to Ciel, and grabbed his free hand. She looked down at him, smiling warmly, and gestured for him to follow her. He sighed again and obeyed, following her down the hall. They walked past a set of stairs, and stopped in front of the first door normal door Ciel had seen since his fall. 

"Here. This is your room," said the goat lady as she patted Ciel's head. Ciel moved away from her hand? Paw? "My room? I don't want to stay here, I just want to go home...,"said the bluenette. Toriel insisted that he needed to stay, that there was no way out. The boy eventually gave up and went into the bedroom, while Toriel went to the kitchen.

The small bedroom was simple; a twin bed sat off to the side, and a small wardrobe stood nearby. There was a small set of shelves, lined with various objects. A box of children's sized shoes sat nearby. He set down his cane and laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he let his thoughts drift. He eventually fell asleep.


	2. Ciel in the Underground

When Ciel woke up, the room was dark. He looked around a moment, taking a moment to remember where he was. He ran a hand through his hair, and was surprised to find that his eyepatch was off. As was his shoes and jacket. And he was covered in a blanket. He had been left in his clothes. He smelled something sweet, and looked around the room. On the nearby shelves, was a plate with what looked like a piece of pie. There was a note attached to it.

He got out of bed and turned on he light, then picked up the note. It read "I know you said you like cinnamon, but I hope you don't mind that I added butterscotch to the pie.....I didn't have enough cinnamon. Enjoy!" He looked at the pie a moment, then picked up the fork that had been set nearby. He took a bite of the pie; it tasted better than he thought it would. He ate the full piece, enjoying it thoroughly. It made him think of home, and of the wonderful cakes Sebastian usually made him. He sighed and set down the plate, then went to get dressed. He put back on his shoes and jacket, but left his eyepatch off, figuring it wasn't needed here.

He stepped out of the room and looked around for Toriel. He found her in the parlor, sitting in her chair and reading a book. She smiled as she saw him. "Up already? Well, I want you to know something...I'm very happy that you're here. There are many old books that I'd like to share...Maybe I can show you my favorite bug hunting spot! I've also prepared a curriculum for your education..I know this all might come as a surprise to you...but..I've always wanted to be a teacher. Well, maybe this isn't all that surprising....Still. I am happy that you're here. Did you want something?," she asked.

Ciel blinked as she spoke; she seemed excited, for her words were a bit rushed. "I...Bug hunting? And education? I'm not a child.....And yes, when can I go home? This can't be all that's down here.....,"said the Earl. Toriel seemed a little surprised. "Go home? But this is your home now...," she said. She quickly tried to change the subject. "Would you like to hear about the book I'm reading? It's called '72 Uses for Snails. How about it?"

Ciel sighed softly and decided to play along. So he said yes. She told him a random snail fact, then told him to let her know if he needed anything else. What he wanted was to go home, and to figure out what this weird place was. But it seemed he wouldn't be getting any answers anytime soon.

Toriel got up a moment later, telling Ciel to stay there while she walked off down the hallway. He became curious and walked down the hallway. He peeked into the rooms, but she wasn't there. So he went to the one place he hadn't been yet: downstairs. Once downstairs, he found a long purple corridor, similar to the ones he'd walked through the day before. He saw Toriel and walked over to her, ready to demand answers. But he was stopped when she spoke.

"You wish to go home, right?...Up ahead is the end of the Ruins..A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I'm going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to run away again. Now be good and go to your room," she said calmly. "Destroy the only exit?! No one will run away again? Have others fallen down here?," Ciel thought to himself.

He blinked; Toriel was gone. He quickly ran forward, wanting to stop her. He stopped when he saw her again. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate..I've seen it over and over..They come...They leave...They die," said Toriel. Ciel's eyes widened. "Die? What kind of people live down here?!" 

"You naive boy....If you leave the Ruins....They...Asgore...Will kill you..I'm just protecting you, don't you understand?," she said. "Asgore? Who is that? Who is 'they?' Why will I be killed? Why were the others killed?," Ciel thought. He wanted to speak, but Toriel went on. "....Go to your room....," she said, before walking off again. 

"Nooo!!!," Ciel shouted as he ran after Toriel. He found her once more. "Don't try to stop me...This is your last warning....," said the goat lady as she continued down the corridor. Ciel simply followed her. They eventually reached a set of doors in the middle of a small area. "You want to leave that badly?....Hmph.....You're just the same as the rest...There's only one solution to this...Prove yourself. Prove to me that you can survive out there..."

The red heart that had appeared when Ciel found Flowey appeared in front of him once more as Toriel finally turned towards him. He instinctively took a step back, remembering the 'friendliness pellets.' He tries to come up with something to say, something to persuade her to let him go,but was unable to. So he simply dodged every attack she threw at him. He pleaded with her, trying to get her to stop, but it seemed she wouldn't listen. Toriel's attack gradually stopped flying towards him, and instead flew past him. He cringed and stayed still, hoping to be spared. 

She eventually stopped the attacks and looked at him, a sad expression on her face. "I know you want to return home...But please....Go back upstairs...I promise to take care of you...I may not have much....but you can have a good life here...Why must you make this so difficult? Please...just go...,"she said. Ciel protested, not wanting to stay here any longer than was necessary. Toriel sighed.

"It's pathetic, isn't it? I can't save even a single child...I understand....You'd only feel trapped down here....The Ruins are small once you get used to them..It wouldn't be right for you to grow up in a place like this...My hopes...My loneliness...My fear....For you, I will put them aside....If you truly wish to leave, I won't stop you...,"said Toriel as she turned to face the doors. "However, when you leave, please don't come back...I hope you understand.."

She turned towards him and stepped close. He took a step back, not noticing that the little red heart had disappeared once more. He stayed still as Toriel hugged him; as much as Lizzie hugged him, he still wasn't used to it. "Take care, my child...," said Toriel as she walked back down the corridor.

Ciel stayed where he was, staring at a random spot on the floor. He was starting to feel sorry for the poor creature.....He sighed and thought about his choices. Should he stay, and risk never seeing Lizzie again, as well as ensuring that he'll be the end of the Phantomhive name?....Or should he leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Ciel stay, or leave? I can write it either way. Leave a comment with your opinion, and the choice with the most comments will shape the rest of the story.


End file.
